Wedding Right, Honeymoon gone Wrong part 2
by tuffpuppy101
Summary: PART 2!
1. Another Trip

**School will be starting soon! I don't want to go back! Enjoy this! But read part 1 first if you haven't **

It's a nice, wonderful day. The sun was out and everything. There was a dog named Dudley Puppy. His wife, Kitty Katswell, was right next to him. She was fast asleep. Dudley smiled as he looked at her. He put his hand on her face, and kissed her.

"Kitty. Wake up."

"Mmm..."

Kitty slowly opened her eyes, and smiled at him. They kissed each other, got dressed. They went to work. When they got to work, Dudley wasn't really focus on work. Kitty got a little worried when Dudley couldn't even look at a computer.

"Dudley?"

"Mmm?"

"Are you alright?"

"Yea, why?"

"You just seem off today...Why?"

"Well, in a couple of week it will be..."

"3 years since we've been married."

Dudley smiled at Kitty. They kissed each other, and did some work. When the day was done, Dudley and Kitty had dinner. Once they were done Dudley cleaned up, and sat back down with Kitty. He turned off the tv and turned over to Kitty.

"What's going on, Dudley."

"I want to do something for our 3 years."

"Well, I have an idea..." Kitty said with a smile.

"A second Honeymoon!" Dudley said.

Kitty smiled and hugged him.

"Yea... I was thinking the same thing." Kitty lied.

"Really? We can leave this weekend."

"Alright... I can't wait."

Dudley and Kitty went to bed. They both couldn't wait for this trip now.


	2. Not This Time

It's been a few days later. Dudley and Kitty went on their 2nd honeymoon! They have been together for 3 years. They both really happy. They went back to Hawaii and stayed in the same hotel and hotel room. They unpacked their things, and it was already 8pm.

"Man, time goes fast." Dudley said looking at the clock.

"I know right."

Dudley and Kitty sat on the couch and watched a little tv. But they didn't really watch it, cause they were busy making out on the couch. Dudley moved on top of Kitty, and unbutton her shirt. Kitty laid down, and let Dudley do his thing. He put her mouth on her bust line. Kitty gasped and put her head on the back of his head. Kitty's breathing got a harder, and Dudley could tell she liked it.

"You wanna take this in the bed?" Dudley asked.

"I would love that." Kitty said taking off her shirt.

Dudley picked her up, like a new bride. But then his phone rang. He put Kitty on the bed, and check his phone. He saw a number he didn't know. Dudley read the text. He turned off his phone, and looked at Kitty.

"Kitty... I know you're turned on, but..."

"But you don't want to do this?"

"Yea... Maybe tomorrow night?"

"Alright."

Kitty put her shirt back on, and got into bed. She fell asleep, and Dudley watched her sleep. Once he knew Kitty was asleep, he snuck out of the room. He left the building, and went into ally. He saw someone else, and walked over to them.

"Becky..." Dudley said.

"Hello, Dudley."

"Why are you following us again?"

"Follow me."

Dudley followed Becky into the hotel building. Becky took him into her room and shut the door. Dudley sat down, and Becky sat in front of him.

"Now why are we here?" Dudley said crossing his arms.

"Because, I need answers Dudley."

"Answer to what?"

"Everything! Every single fu**ing thing!" Becky yelled.

"I'm gonna say this once and only once... Leave Kitty and I alone." Dudley said in her face.

Dudley got up, and left. He went back to his room, and got in bed.


	3. Just Understand

It is now morning. Kitty woke up, not finding Dudley in bed. She sat up, and notice his phone. She picked it up, and turned it on. But then she heard Dudley coming and she put it back.

"Morning, Kitty."

"Morning, Dudley."

"Ready for today?" Dudley asked jumping on the bed and hugging Kitty.

"Yes I am... Do you have plans for us?"

"We could go to the beach."

Dudley and Kitty got dressed for the beach, and ate breakfast first. Dudley and Kitty spent all day at the beach. Soon, it was the afternoon, and they went back into their room. Dudley and Kitty got in the shower together and got the salt water off.

"How about after dinner, we have some fun?" Dudley said grabbing her waist.

"Alright." Kitty said kissing him.

They made out a little, and got out of the shower. Then they ate dinner, and watched a little tv. Soon it was late at night. It was around 9:30pm. Dudley and Kitty were in bed kissing. Kitty was sitting on Dudley's lap. Dudley had his hands on her waist, and he moved them up. Kitty took her shirt off, and smiled. Dudley took off his shirt, and pulled down Kitty's pants. Soon, she was in her bra and underwear.

"You want this, don't do you Dudley?" Kitty said pushing her body on Dudley.

"Oh god... Yes!"

Dudley took off the rest of Kitty's clothes. Then Kitty got off of Dudley, and Dudley grabbed a condom. He began to open it, but Kitty stopped him.

"Dudley?"

"What?"

"Can we not use a condom tonight?"

"You're still on birth control right."

Kitty sighed and looked away from Dudley. He knew something was bugging her.

"You can tell me anything, Kitty." Dudley said holding her hand.

Kitty got on top of Dudley. He laid down on his back. Dudley felt himself in Kitty. She took the condom away from Dudley.

"I want kids Dudley."

"Why didn't you just say so?"

"I don't know...I just thought you didn't want any kids."

Dudley turned over, so he was on top of Kitty. He pumped into Kitty. They never had this feeling before. Kitty wrapped her legs around Dudley's waist. They both moaned as they made love. They kissed each other. Dudley kissed her, making her beg for more. Dudley used all the force he had on Kitty. She screamed, as Dudley did. They turned over, so Kitty was on top. Dudley checked looking at his phone, and Kitty got a little worried.

"Dudley... Why do you keep looking at your phone?"

"N-No reason..."

Kitty got off of Dudley and began to put her clothes back on.

"Aw, Kitty. Come on..." Dudley said.

"Forget it, Dudley."

Dudley grabbed Kitty and began to kiss her. But Kitty pushed him off.

"I wanna know who you're texting." Kitty said crossing her arms.

"It's Becky... She followed us here... But..."

"But nothing Dudley! I know you're seeing her again!"

"Just to get her off my back! I don't want her to hurt you."

"What did she say to you?"

"She wants me to have sex with her..."

"Are you?"

"Hell no! I love you! We're trying for a child right now."

"I love you too, Dudley."

Kitty hugged him, and he hugged her back. Kitty knew he wouldn't hurt her in anyway. He loved her. Kitty took off her clothes again, and laid on her back. Dudley got on top of her.

"Um.. Kitty?"

"Yes, Dudley?"

"Could I use a condom tonight?"

"Why? I thought..."

"I know...But when you get pregnant, I don't want you to get sick when we go home."

"True... I guess, yes... But I wanna put it on you."

Dudley smiled, and they got ready. They stay up till 1am. Kitty fell asleep on Dudley. He rubbed his fingers through her hair, and smiled at her. But then his phone went off. He turned off the sound, and looked at the screen. It was a text from Becky.

"Come to my room tomorrow night." Dudley said to himself.


	4. Losing the Game

Dudley woke up, and saw Kitty sleeping. Soon, Kitty woke. Dudley and Kitty ate breakfast. Kitty couldn't stop thinking about Becky. Dudley couldn't stop thinking about having kids.

"Dudley?"

"Mmm?"

"Does Becky want to see you tonight?"

"No..."

"The truth, Dudley."

"Yes... Why?"

"Cause I'm going with you."

Dudley smiled and they went out that day. Kitty got a new dress and shoes. Dudley didn't really like shopping, so he got meat. Nothing better than meat to him. Soon, it was night time. Dudley and Kitty ate dinner, and went over to Becky's room. Kitty moved out of the door way, so Becky couldn't see it. Dudley knocked on the door.

"Hello, Dudley."

"Hi... Becky." Dudley said waving his hand.

"I see you're alone."

"Nah... Kitty is with me."

Dudley grabbed Kitty's hand, and held her tight. Becky let them in, and they sat down. They didn't really talk at first. But then Kitty spoke up.

"So Becky... What are you doing here?"

"I think you know." Becky said rolling her eyes.

"Hey. Be nice! At least we came to your room." Dudley said pointing at her.

"Why do you care so much what Dudley and I even do!?" Kitty said getting up.

"I care because, I want Dudley back." Becky said getting up too.

Dudley knew this wasn't going an plan. He said down in his seat, hoping Becky wouldn't hurt Kitty.

"Becky, listen... We're married now, and we are gonna start a family together." Kitty said.

"Oh really?"

"I think what Kitty is trying to say is... You're still part a family... Just not ours." Dudley said not wanting Becky to know about trying for a child.

"Come on, Dudley. Let's go to our room." Kitty said grabbing Dudley's hand.

Dudley and Kitty left the room and went to sleep. But Becky wasn't going to take no for an answer. Once Dudley and Kitty go into bed, Dudley tapped Kitty, before she could close her eyes.

"Hey, Kitty... You awake?" Dudley asked.

"I am now, Dudley."

"Could we talk."

"About what?" Kitty said looking at Dudley.

"About Becky."

Kitty sigh, and sat up. She wanted to get Becky out of the way for good this time.

"Kitty... Should we just pack our things, and leave?" Dudley asked her.

"Maybe... Should we leave right now?"

"Yes! I don't want you to get hurt."

Dudley and Kitty packed their things, and left for the airport.


	5. One Born, One Gone

**Last Chapter! And for people who MY stories, PLEASE look at the date and when it was made! I just get so annoyed when people don't do that, and they think so stupid stuff to say to me! Just please, or I won't write anymore if I have to put up with that. Sorry.**

It's been 8 hours later. Dudley and Kitty finally reached their apartment. They couldn't be happier being away from Becky. They went to sleep, with no worries. Soon, morning came. Dudley woke up from the sound of his phone. He checked the time, and screamed.

"Kitty! We're late for work!"

Dudley fell out of bed, and when he got up he didn't see Kitty anywhere. Dudley went into the bathroom, and saw Kitty on the floor crying.

"K-Kitty? What's wrong?" Dudley said sitting in front of her.

"Nothing is wrong.. I'm just happy."

"Then why are you crying?"

"We're gonna be parents!"

Dudley didn't say anything for a moment. He hugged Kitty and she hugged him back. They got to work and told everyone. Even their moms knew. But anyways, (I'm just gonna get to the point) it's been 9 months later. Kitty was in the hospital, and Dudley was with her. Later a little dog and cat like baby was born. It is a boy, and they named him Willy Puppy.

"Oh, Kitty' He's awesome!" Dudley said.

"Yea... He's purrfect."

Dudley and Kitty kissed each other. Dudley stayed with Kitty for the whole night, just in case something happened to her or Willy. Morning time came, and Kitty woke up first. She saw Dudley holding Willy in his arms. She took out her phone and took a picture of them. Later that week Kitty and Willy went home. It was Willy's first night at their apartment.

"Get ready for less sleep, Kitty." Dudley said pulling the bed covers over him.

"He's seems alright right now."

Dudley and Kitty went to sleep. It was around 1 in the morning now. Since Dudley has great hearing ( I don't have that much hearing anymore) he could hear Willy crying. He got up, but he bumped into something.

"Oh sorry, I just need to get my son." Dudley said really tired.

He grabbed Willy, and sat up in the bed. But then Dudley opened his eyes wide, and saw Becky standing in their room. Dudley grabbed his blaster, and shot her down. As she was down, Dudley woke Kitty up.

"Kitty! Wake up!" Dudley yelled.

"Shut up Dudley! I'm sleeping!" Kitty yelled back.

But then Kitty saw Becky get up. Kitty jumped on her, and began to beat her up. Dudley knew Kitty was so mad at her. Becky would not leave them alone. But Becky couldn't go to jail, she would just get out some how. Dudley set Willy under the bed, and told him to stay. Dudley went to help Kitty out.

"Just leave us, you slut!" Kitty yelled grabbing Becky.

"You act like you can scare me!"

Kitty gave Becky to Dudley. Now she was a little scared. Dudley pushed Becky up to a wall.

"I won't let you hurt anyone, Becky!" Dudley yelled.

Kitty was on the floor, watching both of them. But then, Kitty saw Willy crawling Dudley. She couldn't reach him, but then Willy was on Becky's foot. Dudley and Becky looked down, and Willy looked up at them.

"Get that thing off my foot!" Becky said shaking Willy off.

Willy chewed her foot, and Becky screamed and fell out the window. Dudley grabbed Willy, and went over to Kitty.

"You wanna go to bed, now?" Dudley said.

"Sure."

Dudley put Willy to bed, and closed the window. Dudley and Kitty both looked out the window, and saw Becky just laying there, not moving. They locked everything and anything. Soon, they went to sleep, and tried not the think of Becky. Soon, morning time came Dudley looked out the window, and didn't see Becky at all.

"Dudley? Is she still there?" Kitty whispered.

"No... She's gone... For good."

Dudley, Kitty and Willy went to tuff and everybody loved Willy so much. No one knew about Becky expect for Dudley and Kitty.

The End


End file.
